


Stargazing Date

by IceRose34



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, College, F/M, One-Sided Love, Post-Canon, Romance, Stargazing, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:43:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22841137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceRose34/pseuds/IceRose34
Summary: While waiting for his girlfriend to show up for their date, Bastion Misawa reflects on his past and the future that he can have with her.  Does his girlfriend feel the same about having a future with him?  Bastion x OC, mentions of one-sided Tigershipping and Bastion x OC.  Post-canon.
Relationships: Misawa Daichi | Bastion Misawa/Original Female Character(s)





	Stargazing Date

**Author's Note:**

> Happy 2020 and here's my first Bastion-centric story. Here's to hoping that I can do more with him. I do apologize if he's OOC here. And yes, there's a light mentioning of Bonds Beyond Time, despite me not seeing the movie. Anyway, I hope that you guys enjoy this.

It was a cool, clear fall evening in Domino City. The best part was that the stars were out, filling the sky. 20 year old Bastion Misawa sighed as a cool breeze blew through his black hair. He had this date with his girlfriend of four years Holly Rhodes planned and things couldn’t be more perfect. Of course, he was waiting for the blue eyed raven head to show up, but it gave him time to reflect on a lot of things. His former views on dueling and previous heartbreak to be more precise, but the teen didn’t care. Man, was he a different guy before meeting Jaden and the rest of his friends at Duel Academy back then. If someone had went back in time and told his 12 year old self that he’d get a girlfriend and true friends four years later, Bastion would’ve looked at them like they were crazy. And yet, it happened when he least expected it and not once did he regret it. Hell, if it wasn’t for Jaden and Melissa, Bastion would’ve never met Holly and would be pining for Tania instead.

It was for the better that his first crush remained nothing more than a bitter memory.

_Frida broke my heart by choosing to friend zone me and pick Trey as her boyfriend, but that was a long time ago. She’ll never know just what she had missed…_ Bastion thought, sighing in the process. The gray eyed raven head would’ve been lying if he said that the teal eyed redhead didn’t cross his mind from time to time. Same went for what might’ve been between him and Tania had she not tried to use him. Still, what’s done is done, Bastion concluded mentally and sat down on the blanket. Luckily, he didn’t have to wait any longer as sure enough, a blue eyed raven haired teen showed up. “Sorry I’m late, Bastion.” she said, a bashful smile evident on her face. The gray eyed raven head was at a loss of words at her attire, but it didn’t last long. She was used to his gawking. “Don’t worry about it, Holly. I’m used to it.” Bastion replied, a blush forming on his cheeks. The girl, Holly, giggled at her boyfriend’s reaction before sitting down.

How is it that she still has this effect on him?

The gray eyed raven head noticed that his girlfriend was wearing her hair in a ponytail and that he couldn’t take his eyes off of her. They hadn’t done it yet, but the young lovers would be lying if they said that the thought hasn’t crossed their minds in their teens. However, they didn’t want to rush into it, so they decided to wait. After all, no point in rushing in something in case it didn’t work out for them, right? “So, how are things going for you in college?” Holly asked, reaching out for Bastion’s hand. He accepted it, having grown used to being affectionate in public.

Another thing that he had to learn upon getting a girlfriend. “It’s going quite well. The courses are quite challenging, but I’m learning something new every day.” Bastion answered, squeezing her hand in return. The curly raven head smiled before adding, “Same here. Lexi’s also doing well and last anyone’s heard of Jay, he was in Venice...” Jaden basically disappeared after graduation, the only ones who kept in touch with him are the rest of their gang. The gray eyed raven head nodded, almost wondering if now would be the time to bring up the next stage in their relationship.

“Holly?”

“Hm?”

Bastion felt a blush form on his face before answering, “I...I know that we said that we’d wait until we were both ready to...you know, do the deed, but...” Holly reached out and placed a finger on his lips. He knew that meant that he needed to hear what she had to say about it as well. “Bastion, I-I’m ready to take that next step, but I wasn’t sure if you were too.” she said, also blushing. Bastion was relieved at her words and was smiling. His place was right beside hers and he wouldn’t have wanted it any other way. Just then, the sky was filled with a bunch of stars. The young adults were in awe at the sight. “Oh wow...” Holly exclaimed in shock. Bastion wordlessly nodded, grabbing the young woman in a hug. The rest of the date went on without problems.

It was the best date that the two geniuses had in a long time.


End file.
